As Dark as the Sky
by GothicRuler
Summary: Raven loses her powers and something mysterious is going on around the Tower{rating will change).
1. As Dark as the Sky

As Dark as the Sky  
GothicRuler  
Chapter 1: Watch out for yourself  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't flame me ok on with the story  
Disclaimer :I don't own the teen titans, k? dats kinda obvious though!  
  
On a dark and stormy night Raven was meditating under the rain outside the  
Titans tower. She had been trying to see a vision for days but they  
weren't coming to her. She could sense something was wrong but she  
couldn't make out what it was. The next morning Starfire was cooking  
breakfast and Beast Boy was complaining about how the breakfast didn't have  
any tofu in it. Cyborg was playing video games, and Robin was in the gym  
weightlifting. Raven had just chosen that she was going to meditate but  
then Starfire interrupted and asked if she could meditate with her. Raven  
had started to meditate but yet another person interrupted her this time  
not somebody from the Titans.

It was Slade this time and he said that he is coming. Robin then started  
to act all maniacal like he does every time that Slade comes, fortunately  
the minute that he started acting weird Starfire overcooked her dairy free  
waffles {B.B won the argument} and the toaster blew up. Robin was the only  
one with money so he went to buy a new toaster. Star apologized many times  
and on the 10th time the Titans finally forgave her because it was getting  
so annoying. Raven watched from the shadows how Star and Cyborg fought and  
she was so annoyed that she had to go to her room to calm down. While she  
was in her room she suddenly noticed that something was out of place she  
didn't want to turn on the lights because her perpetrator might flee. She  
tried and tried again to sense something but she could not use it,  
something or someone was blocking it.

So Raven turned on the lights just before she saw whom it was. It was  
herself! Then she realized why she couldn't use her powers. She cant use  
her powers if she already using them! Raven lashes out but the clone uses  
her powers to stop Raven and keep her from breathing. But when the clone  
left Raven was choking! But luckily Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were  
having a staring contest so all of them were being quiet. When they heard  
the ruckus going on upstairs they rushed into Raven's room and they saw  
that she was chocking and they helped her get out of the bubble she was in.  
They naturally asked her what happened and she told them that she saw  
herself trying to kill herself. Robin just came in with toaster and he  
went upstairs and they all talked about their theories.  
  
AN: I hope that all the people reading this liked it! If you did like it  
review it and tell me if I made any mistakes! Thank you!  
GothicRuler


	2. What Happened Afterwards

As Dark as the Sky  
GothicRuler  
Chapter 2: What Happened Afterwards

Raven thought that it was Trigon, her father, coming as a different  
form. Beast Boy thought that it was a mutant from another dimension.  
Cyborg thought that well... never mind you don't want to know. And Star  
thought about the overcooked dairy waffles that morning. Robin had an idea  
but he did NOT want to share it right now, he wanted to get proof before he  
told anyone.

After that Star wanted to go to the mall. Raven said that she needed  
new poetry books, Cy wanted a new video game, and BB wanted to go get  
something like a toy sea monkey or something, that went like Help Me Sing  
My Song: f is for friends that do stuff together, u is for you and me, n is  
for anywhere anytime at all here in the deep blue sea.

They all went off in different directions and got their things but Raven  
forgot her credit card so she had to borrow money from someone. She asked  
someone behind her and the face looked awfully familiar. The person came up  
to her gave her some money and then left abruptly. She was thinking to  
herself, thought Raven. So she walked out of the store with her new books  
and she started to notice that it was dark. Raven said, "I thought I came  
here at like 3:00! How could it have gotten dark so quickly!" She took out  
her titans' communicator and she tried to reach Beast Boy but the line was  
dead. She only saw one person inside the mall and she kept appearing and  
disappearing. But when she tried to talk to her she just ran away...so she  
turned a corner and she saw something that made her stomach turn.  
  
A/N: srry this chapter is so short I couldn't think of anything else RR!


End file.
